


Just Take It!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter refuses to take money from Mr. Stark ‘for no reason’. Tony offers Peter a reason.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Just Take It!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: idk what this is. I’m in a lot of pain and I can’t sleep and ahhhh anyway. Pretend blackmail i guess??? Idk how to describe it.

“Come on, Peter. I know you need the money, just take it!” Tony runs a hand through his hair, frustration shining through. “You work hard, you save the world; it chump change to me anyway.”

Peter shakes his head; Ben’s pride shining through. “That doesn’t count, that isn’t earning it. I have to warn my money Mr. Stark, I can’t explain it. I’m sorry.”

Tony sighs, rubbing at his face. “And how would you _earn_ this money?”

“You’re offering me half a million dollars Mr. Stark, I would have to do something big to earn that.” Peter shakes his head.

Tony quirks a brow. “Bigger than helping us save the entire freaking universe?”

Peter blushes a bit and stumbles. “I can earn the money on my own, Mr. Stark, and May will get better and I can come back to work and I _won’t_ feel like I owe you.”

Tony sighs heavily, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink. “An early birthday present, then.”

Peter gives him a look. “‘Happy birthday Peter, here’s your aunt’s life.’ Yeah, I definitely won’t feel like I owe you _at all_.”

“I’ll pay you to work on your suit,” Tony offers, taking a sip.

“You already are! And giving me a grant to work on it with your tech on your dime. No, I can’t.”

Tony downs the glass, pouring himself another. “I’ll pay you to be my personal assistant. I’ll run you into the ground. Promise.”

Peter blanches. “That sounds perfect Mr. Stark, but I could only work after school and weekends. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Tony groans and slams his now empty glass down. “What do you want me to ask you to do them, kid? Suck my dick?” Hes obviously just frustrated, feeling helpless.

Tony is considering going behind the kid’s back and paying the hospital bill anyway—breaking a leg is _expensive_ in America—When Peter makes his thoughts stop in their track.

Because Peter Parker; Peter-proper, kind, helps-old-ladies-find-directions,Too-proud-to-take-money Parker… falls to his knees in front of Tony, looking up between his eyelashes.

“Okay, Mr. Stark. I think that’s fair.” Peter places his hands on his thighs, waiting patiently.

Tony’s throat goes dry, and he suddenly really needs another drink. “So you’re too proud to accept free money, but being a cheap whore is fine?”

Peter scowls. “I’d say half a million for one blowjob isn’t a _cheap_ whore, Mr. Stark.”

“ _Jesus_ …” Tony feels something stirring in his gut, something that makes him feel hot all over unable to make eye contact. He can’t tell if it’s shame, arousal, or both.

Peter moves his hands slowly up Tony’s thigh when his mentor doesn’t move them away, biting his lip seductively. “I know you’ve been so lonely, since Pepper left. When was the last time someone touched your dick, Mr. Stark? When was the last time someone had their mouth on you?”

Tony swallows thickly, and decides not to think too hard about the technicalities of what’s about to happen; because _technically_ having someone do you a sexual favor in exchange of said person not going bankrupt is blackmail…

“Peter… I was just joking. I don’t expect this from you.” His pupils are dilated, and his cock is stirring. It’s been _years_ since he got off by someone else’s hand.

Peter smirks up at him, one hand pulling the zipper down while the other pops the button. “I need to _earn_ it, Mr. Stark. Don’t you think?”

Tony fists a hand in Peter’s hair. “No,” he says, but he isn’t pretending he doesn’t want this anymore. “Fuck, Peter… fine. Earn it.”

Peter preens under the permission, pulling Tony’s pants and underwear down mid-thigh and gasping.

Tony is _huge_.

Peter licks his lips, before rubbing his hand up and down Tony’s shaft. “Gonna get hard for me, Mr. Stark? Gonna give me your big fat cock to choke on? Gonna force me to lose my innocence so I can help my aunt?”

Tony’s cock _throbs_ , the tip releasing a small spurt of pre as he gets fully hard. He hasn’t been this easy since he was a teenager… “Shut up kid, making me feel evil. Put your mouth to better use.”

Peter smirks and does as told, sucking Tony into his mouth by going halfway down Tony’s shaft. He quickly runs into a problem—sucking dick hurts when it’s hard.

Peter pulls off, jerking the shaft as he leans down and sucks Tony’s balls into his mouth, roving his tongue over the sack.

Peter has two choices, as far as he knows. He can give a half a blowjob, jerking the rest in his mouth. Or…

Tony groans above him, pulling his hair roughly and jerking his hips absently; making his wet cock smear on Peter’s face. “God, kid, who taught you how to be so good at this?”

Peter ignores the question and instead pulls away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “I want to lay on the couch with my head over the armrest, and then I want you to fuck my throat. Will that be worth the money, sir?”

Tony laughs almost hysterically, disbelief in his voice. “Uh, yeah?!” He watches Peter stand, walking over to the couch, and decides to take his pants off all the way before joining the kid.

Once Peter is settled, Tony lines up and slowly feeds the kid his cock, moaning as each inch slips into the gloriously hot, silky wetness.

He moves his hips in and out, slow at first to let Peter adjust to it. Eventually though, he speeds up starts fucking harder into Peter’s throat, stealing loud squelches and gagging noises.

Peter has all types of fluids running down his face towards his forehead; the spit, snot, and tears quite literally being fucked out of him.

He doesn’t understand why it feels so _good_.

He reaches between his own legs and rubs against his palm, feeling like he could shoot off at any second.

“Yeah, just _take_ it! Good boy, good boy taking my cock so fucking well like that. God, gonna cum down your tight fucking throat, gonna make you drown in my jizz—oh my _god_!”

True to his word, Tony shoots his load down Peter’s eager throat, grunting happily as he feels Peter swallow every bit of it.

He pulls out slowly, sighing in content. “Damn…”

Peter coughs violently, turning over and standing up quickly. His face is _ruined_ , and he’s cum in his pants. He looks a mess.

Tony smirks at the picture. “Now _that_ was worth a million bucks.”

Peter hums, voice scratchy and broken. “I dunno M’sser S’ark. Maybe I need ‘o earn it some more…”

Tony laughs incredulously, shaking his head fondly. “I mean, hell knows I won’t turn _that_ down, kid.”


End file.
